I Will
by Kitsune Of The UnderWorld
Summary: Because she no longer had family left in Japan, Kagome moved to Keith's town & decided to finish her schooling there. Keith finally realizes Natalie isn't going to budge on truly living & he sets his sights on Kagome. 'Interesting. He reeks of chemicals'
1. Chapter 1

I Will…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Keith. I just own the plot.

Note: I have never done a crossover like this, I'm still working on the Boondock Saints/InuYasha crossover but I've developed a kind of impulse to write something like this because Keith has to be one of the best movies I've seen yet. I absolutely love it lol.

So I hope you guys enjoy this one like some of you have enjoyed my others.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she picked up her luggage from the luggage belt. How she hated having to move. It took all but a year to complete her quest in the Feudal Era. Was funny how everything ended. Naraku had given himself up. What an anti-climactic ending. She was hoping for some blood & gore. But they had found his hiding spot, flushed him out & he was so scared, he had given up. 'He pissed himself, even.' She snickered as she made her way to the front of the airport.

When Naraku had found out that Sesshomaru had joined their group & that he was training her, Naraku decided that dying just wasn't worth trying to have world domination. So Kagome made him the gate keeper of the 5th layer of hell & hoped he had fun down there. Of course, she couldn't have done it without the help of Midoriko.

She sighed again before she ran into someone & ended up having her butt become personal with the floor. "Ow!" She rubbed her tail bone as she looked up only to gasp at who she saw in front of her. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm." He looked down at her before extending his hand out to offer her assistance to help her up. She took his hand, still kind of shocked. "I see you haven't lost your clumsiness since the last time this Sesshomaru has seen you, Miko." His voice rumbled out, chuckling at the blush that spread on her nose & cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She dusted off her jeans & pulled her skin tight shirt down since it had ridden up a little bit to expose her pierced belly button.

"I'm here to pick you up. A cab is far from something nice." He said, holding his arm out for her to take so he can lead her out towards his car.

"Oh well that was thoughtful of you." She gripped his arm & he grabbed one of her fallen bags before they left the air port, heading towards his car. "You must still be rich Sesshomaru." She giggled as she looked at the car. It was a black Saleen S7, & it was shinning brilliantly in the sun.

"You like it then?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling on the handle & watching as her eyes glittered in excitement. The doors didn't open like the other cars. They opened as if they were sliding up.

"I love it!!! She's gotta have some power behind her." Kagome put her bags in the truck before sliding in, settling down in the seat.

Sesshomaru climbed in beside her & grinned at her. "550 horse power Miko."

She 'ooohd' & they were off, speeding down the roads, getting to Sesshomaru's house in record time. Kagome's grin was huge. "That was so fun Sesshomaru! Geez, I felt like I was flying." She jumped out of the car & grabbed her bags, slinging one over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru laughed & lead her into the 3 story house. 'More like Palace.' She thought to herself as he unlocked the doors & gestured her to go first. "I had a feeling you were going to enjoy it. I'll show you your room & then you'll have to come to the garage with me. I have a few presents for you."

He kicked his shoes off, waiting for her to do the same, grabbed one of her bags & lead the way up to the 3 story of the house. "Yours is here. Mine is all the way down the hall. I put you here so you didn't have to hear my Mate & I going at it."

"Oh that's exactly what I want to hear Sesshomaru, you telling me that you guys get it on all the time." She threw her bags on the bed & turned to look at him. He was smirking at her. "Oh god no! I don't want any details. & if I hear you say any of them I swear I'm going to purify you!" She glared at him as he chuckled again.

"You sure are more… Into showing your emotions. Kind of weird. Must be the work of your mate. Shiori must do wonders for you."

"If this Sesshomaru opens up more, he gets more rewards in bed." He smirked & dodged the pillow that she threw at him. "that's not very mature" He taunted.

Just as she was about to jump on his back, she heard the cry of "Kagome" come from the bottom of the stairs & she left the room. She went downstairs & was glomped by the half demon named Shiori. "Oh my god I can't believe youe really here! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I missed you too Shiori. Where are the pups you promised me you'd have by the time we met up?" Kagome teased, letting go of the excited woman to stare at her blushing face.

"Oh well, you see…. Uh.." She trailed off as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist & she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We were waiting until you were actually here to start on them." Sesshomaru finished for Shiori, making her blush more & Kagome pale at the announcement.

"Your kidding right?" She looked back & forth between the two & threw her hands up in frustration. "You guys are doing this to torment me aren't you?" She joked, not noticing the flashes of guilt that had come up on their faces.

"oh Kagome. I'm sorry. We didn't really mean it like that." Shiori said, gripping Kagome's hands in hers.

"What?" She looked curiously between the two before she caught onto what the half demon meant. He eyes softened & she hugged her again. "It's ok Shiori. Really. It is. It can't be helped."

"Yes I know but still… You went through so much & you end up having to lose-"

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm living my life the way I want to live it. I know it won't be for much longer but, I'm enjoying the rest of it."

Kagome let go & Sesshomaru saw that she needed to be cheered up a bit. "Let me show you those presents Kagome." He nodded to Shiori & kissed her before she went back into the kitchen to continue making Kagome's favorite dinner. "Right this way, Miko." He gestured to the way they had to go & lead her into the garage.

He closed the door behind them before turning on the lights, making Kagome gasp.

"No way!" She whispered, staring at the machines in front of her. She moved forward to run her hands over on the cars there. "Is this 1968 Pontiac Fire Bird?"

"Yes it is. I found it on the side of the road, beat the hell & back again. Doesn't have any parts to it really but I remember you telling me once that you liked to put them back together." He shrugged at her shocked look. "I remember a lot of what you had told me back them Miko."

"So what am I to drive until I get this baby fixed up?" She was still staring at the vehicle that someone so carelessly left on the road.

"This one over here." He pointed to a black & red sportster car.

"That's a-" She ran over to it to run her fingers over the paint. "It's a 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10, the VooDoo Edition. Good god Sesshomaru. Your saying I can drive this baby?" Her blue eyes were glittering again when she turned to look at him.

"Oh yes, she's all yours, as well as the Firebird. Anything you need, all you have to do is ask & it shall be yours." He told her, watching as her eyes began to water.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She walked over to him & hugged him for all she was worth. When he returned the hug, she whispered, "Your too good to me. Letting me move in here, giving me cars…" She sniffled, not able to finish the sentence 'before I leave this world.'

He sighed before letting her go & opening the door that lead back into the house. "Come, dinner is ready."

"What did she make us?" She walked into the hallway, waiting for him to turn the light off & shut the door.

"Oden." Shiori said, leading Kagome into the kitchen.

"Yes!!!!!" Kagome pumped her fist in the air & ran to the kitchen, leaving the two behind shaking their heads.

"How much longer does she have to live Sesshomaru?" Shiori asked, holding onto his arm as he looked past her & into the kitchen.

"A year, maybe less. Naraku really did do something to her. I can smell his poison in her system. I just don't understand why her Miko powers aren't purifying the poison out of her body." He frowned before turning towards his mate & bending down to nuzzle her neck, making her shudder. "We shall make sure her life, as of now, is the way she wants it. We will give her all we can before her time is up my Love."

"Yes." Came her choked voice as she fought to hold the tears back. She would cry when she was alone. "We will."

"You guys gonna eat any of this or is it all for me?" Kagome shouted at them from the table, already eating.

"If you eat all of it, you'll get fat. This Sesshomaru will not allow you too eat it all or he will be forced to train you once again to get rid of any excess fat you have gotten from the food!" He told her as they walked into the kitchen. Another pillow was tossed in his direction & instead of dodging it this time, he grabbed it in mid-air & stared at her. "Where did this pillow come from?"

"I'm not telling!" She stuck her tongue out, making Shiori laugh. They all sat down for dinner & a little bit later, feeling really tired, Kagome went to bed. 'Well tomorrow is my first day at school. Better get some sleep.' She changed into some pajama bottoms & a tank top before crawling into bed & falling asleep, having no idea what Fate had in store for her in the future.

* * *

I know, it's slow moving, but please tell me what you think so far.

In the next chapter, Kagome & Keith meet for the first time.

Guess they have a soft spot for working on cars lol.

I really needed to get this out of my head for now, so it might seem rushed & it kinda is. Just try & work with me please? Lol

Please review!!!

Bis Spater!


	2. Chapter 2

I Will…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Keith. So far, all I own is the plot.

Note: Thank you for the reviews Sable Scribe & SuicidalxDolly! & thank you to those who favorited & alerted my story! Please enjoy the next chapter of this story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2

Kagome tossed & turned all night, her body feeling as if it were on fire. Ever since Naraku's left & was placed in the underworld, she's felt sick. This has happened every night since. Tossing & turning, head feeling like it was gonna split apart & her skin feeling like it was going to melt right off her bones. When 5am rolled by, she finally decided to get up & take a shower. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes & yawned before stretching. 'God I hate not being able to sleep.' She thought before standing & making her way to the bathroom for that shower.

Once she was done washing herself up, she walked to the closet, knowing that she never put her things away but wondering if there were clothes in there for her. Once she opened the door, she shook her head. 'Of course there would be clothes in here. Shiori loves to go shopping.' Chuckling, she walked inside & picked out a black, long sleeved belly shirt & light blue, slightly flared hip hugging jeans before bending over to grab up some black tennis shoes.

She went back to her bed & put one of her bags on it so she could get a matching set of dark blue bra & panties. She got dressed & went to the mirror on top of the dresser to look through the make-up that Shiori left for her. She picked up the black eye liner & gently lined her eyes before curling her lashes. Deciding that, that was all she needed, she brushed her long black & blue locks back & put it up in a high pony tail. When she turned the lights on & looked in the mirror, she winced. 'I have bags under my eyes.' She sighed before putting on her concealer. 'That's better.'

She explored the room, looking through drawers & putting away what clothes she had brought with & which ever ones had survived the-She shook her head. 'No I'm not going to think about that.' The last drawers she didn't check was the night stand next to her bed. Kneeling down, she opened the drawer & smiled. 'They got me an I-Pod! Sweet!' She picked it up & looked at the back. 'Something's engraved on it.' Leaning it to one side so that the light hit it right, she read out loud "To the one & only Shikon Miko."

Glancing back into the depths of the drawer she pulled out a dark green laptop & turned it on, deciding to check it out & put music on her new I-Pod. An hour or so later she looked at her clock & saw that it was time to go down & hunt up some breakfast. Packing her laptop away in her bag, grabbing her Skulls ear phones & her I-Pod, she turned the lights off in her room & shut the door before skipping downstairs, making it look like she was a happy, go-lucky girl. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that both Sesshomaru & Shiori were up & just sitting down to eat breakfast, a plate of eggs, toast & bacon already waiting for her. "Oh thanks guys! You didn't have to, I would have made my own food."

"Naw, don't worry about it! I love to cook!" Shiori said sitting down besides Sesshomaru, who was already dressed for work.

"& she's good at it while this Sesshomaru always burnt it." He grumbled, taking a sip of coffee & grimacing.

"If you don't like coffee, why are you drinking it?" Kagome questioned, almost done eating already.

"It makes me more prepared for dealing with the morons who work for me." He sighed, knowing that there were probably some spread sheets already on his desk that needed to be fixed. 'It's gonna be a long day.'

"I'm the one who likes it." Shiori said, drinking her second cup for the day.

"So what are you doing today then?" Kagome asked her, standing up to rinse her plate & put it in the dish washer.

"I'm doing some volunteering down at the Pet Shelter. I just love them down there, so sweet!" Her eyes became glazed over as she thought about all dogs, cats & birds there.

"Your not getting a pet." Sesshomaru said, as if she's been asking for one for a while.

"Awe, come on Sesshomaru! You work all the time & leave me here by myself most days. Won't let me get a job either." Shiori pouted, crossing her arms.

"That's because I can take care of you, you don't need to work. Ever. Besides, Kagome's here now. You'll have your companionship with her!"

"But she goes to school. So I'll be by myself for a few hours before she gets home & I'm sure she'll be working on her car when she does get back! I can't get into the whole car thing…" She trailed off, looking at him.

He sighed & rubbed his temples before standing. "This Sesshomaru shall think about it." He kissed her good bye, picked up his brief case & walked out to the garage with Kagome, who waved good bye to Shiori.

"When will you be home Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, unlocking the driver side door & tossing her bag into the passenger side seat.

"About dinner time. I have a feeling that today, being it Monday, is going to be a terribly long day." He sighed again before saying good bye to her & driving off, the garage door closing behind him.

She climbed in, running her hands over the steering wheel. 'I can't believe that he got me this car.' Then she gave a small, blank smile. 'I won't be able to enjoy it for very long though.' Her body ached really bad today. Every time she moved she could feel her joints pop a little bit & her eyes kind of burned.

Sighing, she put on her sunglasses, started her car, put her in gear, opened the door & drove out, making sure the garage door closed behind her. Turning her music on, she started driving towards the school, following the signs so she didn't get lost.

As she sang to 'It's Not You' by Halestorm, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her car turned heads. 'I'm sure they've never seen this kind of car other than Sesshomaru's Saleen.'

Pulling into the school lot, continuing to sing before parking & just sitting in the car. 'School all over again. Least I won't have to deal with Hojo or my old girl friends. So annoying.' She turned her music off & put the ear phones in her ears, continuing to listen as she grabbed her bag, slung it over he shoulder, & locked the doors.

Walking into the school, she could already tell that she was going to be the talk of the town for a long while. Most of these girls here dressed pretty conservatively & had a look of loving to gossip on them. The guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her stomach or her ass. 'I'm more developed than these chicks too. Sad face…' She strode into the office & tapped her nails on the counter, waiting for a receptionist to pay attention to her. After standing there for a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat, startling the red haired lady.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry about that darling!" Her accent was southern & she was a very busty older woman. "What do you need?" Her eyes were a blue shade that glittered in the light.

Kagome smiled & said, "I need to schedule. I'm new here so I'll probably need a map for around the hall ways."

The lady nodded & sat down in front of the computer. "Can I have your name please?"

"Higurashi, H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I Kagome." She watched as the nice lady's fingers danced across the keyboard before she stood up to get both the schedule & the map.

"Here you go deary. If you need anything, just come back here & ask for Sheri, that's me. I'll help you out any time." Sheri winked at her, watching as Kagome left. 'What a nice girl.'

Looking over her schedule, she noticed her first class was called Advanced Placement & was on the second level. 'Ok so here we go.'

She looked & looked all over the place but she couldn't find the damn classroom. Cussing in her native tongue, she ran into somebody which resulted in her rear end becoming personal with the floor again. "Cuso!" She rubbed her tail bone before looking ahead of her to see it was a boy she had knocked over, his books all over the place.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, sitting up to help him gather his fallen items.

"It's ok." His voice was quiet & his head was bowed down. 'God that hurt! I'm probably going to be bruised.' He thought, holding the pain back & keeping his voice, face & eyes void of emotion. After all, nobody really like to talk to him. He was titled the freak around here.

"No, no it's not. I was just lost looking for that AP class!" She babbled, not noticing that people had stopped walking to stare at the boy in disgust.

"Don't worry about it." He blinked & noticed that their hands were touching as they had both moved to pick up the same book. Time seemed to slow down as he looked up into her startled green eyes & watched as a blush spread across her face.

She cleared her throat & gently removed her hand from underneath him, noting that his dark eyes made her heart beat faster, just like the way it used to do when she was around InuYasha. 'InuYasha…' Her thoughts trailed off, her eyes becoming sad.

'What's wrong with her?' He stared at her for a moment before realizing he didn't even know her name. "What's your name?" He decided he was going to be nice. She was new here, so maybe she won't be like all the others.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry. My name is Higurashi, Kagome. But you can just call me Kagome. I know my last name is hard to pronounce." She laughed & sat back on her hunches to hold out her hand to shake his.

"My name it Keith Zetterstrom. But you can call me Keith." He gave her a small smile & wrapped his around hers & pumped it once.

Inwardly, she noticed that his hand was not as strong as she would imagine it to be. Mentally frowning, she unwound her Miko powers & searched his body with her slightly glowing eyes. Sesshomaru had always called them her Seeing Eyes. When she used this technique, she could see everything. As she looked into his body, she could tell that he was very sick. Enhancing her smelling senses, she sniffed, making sure he couldn't tell what she was doing.

'Oh wow, this poor guy has Leukemia!' Immediately after she felt her powers wrap him, she noticed that it wanted to heal him. Knowing she can't do that without him becoming suspicious, she tucked her powers away & stood up, watching as he did the same.

"You said you were looking for AP class? I can take you there, that's where I'm heading myself." He offered, watching as her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much." She waited for him to lead the way & finally noticed the looks he was getting. She glared at them all as they walked towards the classroom.

'They don't know anything about him, I'm guessing.'

* * *

Enjoy!

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I Will…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Keith. Just the plot.

Note: It's nice that ya'll are reading it & I realize that it's slow moving & have a few details that don't really need to be in here but everything takes time. It will get better, this I can promise. Please hang in there with me peoples.

Chapter 3

Kagome stood in the front of the class, introducing herself. "Kagome. Don't have much to tell you 'cuz I don't know you." She shrugged & took her seat next to a woman named Natalie, noticing that Keith had been discretely watching the girl. 'I wonder if he likes her…' She took out her book, turning the volume down on her music & tuning her ears to the teacher. She remembers his first name but not his last. 'Walter or Walt was it?' She mentally shrugged, already jotting notes down even as her mind wandered.

Her thoughts turned to Sesshomaru & Shiori. She was quite curious how the half bat demon managed to get the Taiyoukai to settle down… & how Rin died. Or maybe she's still around… Who knows. The last time she had talked to the little girl, she had said that Sesshomaru was gonna expand her life but that was so long ago.

Now she began to wonder about her own group. Did Sango & Miroku get married? Did they have kids? Did Shippo survive? Is he here now? Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, tapping her pencil against her notebook. When she focused back on the class, she took note of the time & just has she set her pencil down to pack her stuff up, the bell rang.

What about InuYasha?

She closed her eyes before she stood up. It still hurt to think about him. The last time she had seen him, he was wrapped in Kikyo's embrace. So she could only assume that he had gone to hell with her. She hoped, that if he didn't, that he found happiness with someone else. She would always love him & even though she wanted to be with him, if he was happier with someone else, she wasn't going to stand in his way.

Walking down the hallway, she made her way to her next class, which was English. She did the same thing she did in her last class, zoned out, but was able to write down the notes she needed.

* * *

Come lunch time, she managed to make herself slightly depressed. Her head had been in the clouds again, day dreaming about being with InuYasha & spending her days fighting the demons that sought the jewel shards & the nights with InuYasha watching over her as he slept in the tree branches above her. Now, knowing that it will never happen, it saddened her. She knew that it was not her Fate, obviously, but she could dream. She grabbed her back pack & headed out to her car, watching as kids gathered around it, admiring her new baby.

"Can I help you?" she asked cocking her hip out & crossing her arms.

One of the boys there turned around & instantly she recognized him & groaned out loud.

"Higurashi! It's so great to see you!" Hojo said, jogging towards her before trying to hug her.

She took a couple of steps away from him, holding her hands up. "I'd love it if you didn't touch me."

He frowned before grinning again. "Isn't it wonderful how we're going to the same school again?"

"Uh, no. Not really. I moved here to be away from you & every one else." She spoke, her eyes narrowed before looking over his shoulder at a guy who had dared to touch her car. "Hey! Hands off." She shouted, walking around Hojo to stand in front of the blonde guy.

He was at least a head taller than her & he turned ocean green eyes on her form, letting them roam. "You can't tell me that this is your car, babe." His voice grated on her nerves.

She never noticed that her earlier shout had gained the attention of a few people walking outside, one of them being Keith.

"First of all, my name is Kagome. Second of all, yes this is my car." She placed her hands on her hips, watching as his eyes fell to her chest. 'Oh for the love of..'

"I bet you don't even know what kind of car you actually drive." He sneered at her, stepping forward. "You should just give me the keys & spare yourself looking like a moron when you try to drive away."

She raised a brow at him. "I'd like to see you try to drive my 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10, which also happens to be the VooDoo Edition. This baby has more horse power in her than you do between your legs, boy."' She insulted, smirking as his eyes flashed in anger & his jaw muscles clenched.

"You bitch!" Oh yeah, she pissed him off.

He charged at her & didn't see her move to the side so when he swung his fist, he put so much force behind it that he ended up falling onto his side. The crowd that gathered around him laughed at his misfortune, Keith cracking a smile to. 'The guy really was a jerk.' He thought to himself.

The guy on the ground stared up at Kagome, noticing that she was still smirking at him. "Looks like you missed. Guess your not quick enough to catch this 'bitch'."

Hojo, not liking the fact that Kagome almost got into a fight with a guy, put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kagome. I can't protect you from him."

Keith watched as her smirk faded & her eyes narrow once again. "Remove your hand from my person before I remove it for you." She threatened, her body tense.

"But Kagome, I'm your-" He was cut off as Kagome gripped his hand, spun around & twisted his hand in a way that made it snap. She held it in place as Hojo fell to his knees, crying out in pain.

"You're my nothing!" She hissed out, tightening her grip on the broken appendage. "I did not ask for you to follow me to America, you baka! I want nothing to do with you, Ayume, Eri, or Yuka! I moved to get away from it all. From all of you."

Hojo whimpered & she let go, kicking him in the back to make him splay out on the ground. "Go back to Japan, Hojo. Your not needed nor wanted here." She wasn't looking at him anymore, as a black Saleen had just driven into the parking lot.

She set the alarm on her car & walked towards the vehicle, not noticing or not caring that Keith was still watching her. Sesshomaru climbed out of his car after he parked & noticed that her face was strained. "Kagome. Are you alright?" When she was close enough to him, he placed his hand on her cheek, turning her face this way & that before she sighed & moved his hand to hold it.

"Hai, I'm fine. I just found out that Hojo moved here too. He's freaking stalking me, Sesshomaru. I can't get away from it all if he's here. Or, he can stay here, but he has to stay away from me." She leaned against the car, looking back towards her car. Hojo had long since picked himself up & was walking away, every once in a while glancing over his shoulder at her.

The last time he did it, she bared her teeth at him, which sent a shiver of fear up his spine & ran into the school. Gazing around, her eyes caught & held Keith's & she raised her arm up, waving to him.

Nodding in her direction, he went to his truck & sat in it, eating his lunch. "What're you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Figured we could have lunch together." He opened the car door & grabbed a bag or two & set them on the hood.

"What's in here?" She looked in & pulled out lunch meat & bread. "Hmmm, sounds good to me. Just please tell me you have the Mountain Dew."

Sesshomaru chuckled & tossed her can before they made their lunch & ate it on the hood of his expensive car.

* * *

Back in school, finishing up her classes, she kept a smirk on her face. She just couldn't help it. Everyone was staying out of her way & she didn't even really use most of her strength to break Hojo's wrist. 'He always was a dainty kid.'

She shrugged before walking out to her car, noticing that, once again, there was a group surrounding it. 'Maybe I'll get a decent fight this time.'

"Have I not told your friend that you guys really need to stay away from my car?" She asked & sighed when she noticed that it was the same guy from before.

"Hey babe. Just figured I'd remind you of that generous offer I had given you." He glanced at her, knowing that with the number of people around him, she wouldn't dare to do anything. She was, after all, a small woman & he had a lot of friends here. She couldn't take them all, if any at all.

"No reminder needed, seeing as your not getting her. You couldn't handle her." Kagome set her bag on the ground, knowing that there was indeed, going to be a fight.

People exiting the school made their way over to them, watching the new girl back up as Jack walked towards her. "Scared?" He taunted, his friends following behind him.

She scoffed. "Hardly. I don't intend on having anyone of you slamming into my car & damaging her. I already have a vehicle to fix."

Keith found a great spot to watch this scene, on top of the cab of his truck. Of course, he didn't really like the fact that there were at least 6 other guys there, waiting to pounce on her at the same time. But he was, regrettably, not strong enough to help her out. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

Kagome turned her music up a bit 'Quite Bitter Beings' by CKY teasing her ear drums as she readied herself. She could still hear him though as he told his friends what to do. 'You will be in for the shock of your life, boy.' She snickered to herself before bowing towards him, a foot behind the other, her hands at her sides, fingers spread. "Ladies first!"

His face was red when he charged again, this time his friends joining him. When they all thought they had her stuck in the middle of their circle, they had ducked in, fists raised, but all she did was jump over their heads, feeling more than hearing their bodies crack together as she flipped behind them to do a few back hand springs to get farther away from them.

"Oh please. That tactic is so old. Do tell me that this is not all that you have. If so, you had better learn how to fight." she was crouched down, one arm behind her as if she was going to grip something the next time she stood up, the other hand resting against her knee, her head tilted to the side.

She watched, eyes dancing in amusement, as the guys stood up & stumbled around, trying to see straight. Jack shook his head, his eyes clearing of the spots that had been there & focusing his gaze on the smirking Asian woman. He did a terrible impression of a growl & she gave one back, scaring him to the point where he almost pissed himself.

"If your going to growl, make it sound real, dumbass." She stood up, gripping her hands behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Maybe you should stand still."

Keith was enjoying the show. 'Jack really needed to be brought down a notch.. Or two.. Or 10, at least.' He watched as one of Jack's friends sprang into action first, rushing towards her, his fists raised again. She sighed & ducked down, dodging out of the way when he had attempted to grab the back of her head to ram her face into his knee.

Instead, she went behind him & kicked him to the ground, keeping her hands behind her. He fell to the ground with a grunt, before Kagome ducked very low to ground & laying on her back.

One of Jack's other friends had the idea of tackling her from behind. Now he was hanging above her & she grinned at him before bringing her leg up & planting it in his gut, sending him flying off to the side & crashing into a tree near by.

She rolled her body & used the momentum to land back on her feet, her leg automatically coming up to wrap itself around another guys neck, balancing on her one foot. He choked & sputtered, trying to gain some breath. Before she could knock him out from lack of oxygen, another guy came up behind her & wrapped an arm around her own neck.

Keith stood up, watching as the guy dragged her backwards to get her closer to Jack & he had an idea what Jack was planning. Just as he was going to impulsively jump in, Kagome twined her foot around the guys leg, lifted herself up with it & slammed her head back into his, making him drop her & stumble away from her.

She spun around before bringing her hands up to clap 3 times. "Wanna dance?" She looked to Jack & smiled at him. "I've been told I'm a great dancer."

For once in his life, Jack was scared. She moved like she's been trained all of her life to fight. Narrowing his eyes, he walked towards her, his friends abandoning him. She was only a girl! They should not be having these problems. All he wanted was the damn car.

She blocked his punch, before blocking another with her other hand. 'Does he only know how to punch?' She brought her hands towards his body, only lightly pushing them into his flesh, knowing that with the technique, there won't be bruises but he'd hurt terribly the next couple of days.

He stumbled away before falling to the ground, unconscious. She inhaled slowly, knowing that people were confused, frightened, curious, or dead set on leaving her alone now. "Stay away from my car & you won't get hurt next time." she told his unmoving form, picking up her bag, getting into her car & driving home.

Keith sat there for a while, pondering over these turn of events. 'She's got moves.' All night he was thinking about her when he knew he should be thinking about what move he was gonna use on Natalie. When his mind finally pushed Kagome aside, he came up with the perfect plan to win Natalie over.

He laid down & prepared himself for a fitful sleep, his body already burning up. 'If only I could live my life fully…'

* * *

Please enjoy!

Giving another thanks to SuicidalxDolly.

I love that your reading this story lol.

Anyways, please people, review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I Will…

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha, or Keith. I just own the plot in this one guys!

Note: Sorry it took me a while to update. But please, enjoy this chapter, because now that I have a job, it might take me longer to post chapters than usual. But don't worry. I will continue to update this & The Pain Behind The Mask as often as I can.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Texting'_

"Talking On Other End Of Phone"

Warning; Sesshomaru is OC in this fic!

Chapter 4

Kagome ended up missing the next couple of days of school because her body hated her for having that fight. She ached so bad that even the slightest of twitches would send a jolt through her being that was so strong, her body would convulse and it would be so painful what she cried out every time. When she did manage to dose off, she'd always wake up in cold sweats from nightmares and her body all tangled up in the sheets. Her head hurt to the point that whenever her heart beat her skull felt like it was expanding. Sometimes she couldn't feel her fingertips or her toes and her nose always had a fuzzy feeling to it, so it itched. Moving to itch it hurt her joints.

Finally, after 3 miserable, painful days, it was bearable enough o where she could get up, take a much needed shower, get dressed and go to school. When she came down stairs, her eyes met relieved gold and purple ones. They had been forced to stay away from her because she had warded her room. She didn't want them to ever see her like that.

Sesshomaru was the first one to start towards her, Shiori not too far behind him.

He cupped her chin gently to tilt her face up so he could look into her eyes better. "Are you well now, Miko?"

Her skin burned terrible at his touch and she brushed his hand away before replying. "Hai much better."

Shiori wrapped her in an embrace before quickly letting her go when she hissed in pain. "Why did it flare up so badly, Kagome?" she asked as she led Kagome to the table, forcing her to sit down and eat as the two joined her.

"I got into a fight after school. Some punk thought he could handle my car better than I can and was gonna try to take her from me. I had to teach him and his friends a lesson." She explained, digging into the food.

"You are in no condition to fight." Sesshomaru stated, looking down his nose at her.

Kagome sighed. " Don't you think I know that? What would you have me do? Let them walk all over me? Just to get away from the threat, hand him my car?"

Call me next time."

"I can take care of myself, damnit!" She snapped. Blinking, she looked down at her plate and began to push what was left of her food around with her fork. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I really didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, some way or another I end up feeling helpless. First it was because I couldn't fight so I always had to be rescued. But now I can fight but doing it slowly destroys my body."

"Don't worry about it… Kagome. Should you ever need to vent or a punching bag, I'm always here." He handed her a slide keyboard cell phone and a gold credit card. "The has my numbers as well as a few others in the phonebook already, as well as Shiori's. The card has no limit so buy whatever you like." He gave her a small smile and stood up. He leaned down to awkwardly to place a kiss at the crown of her head before picking up his briefcase.

Shocked, all she could do was blink and watch as he bid a sweet goodbye to Shiori and left. 'Did he just do what I think he just did?'

Shiori giggled, placing the dirty dishes on the counter and letting the water run to fill the sink up with soapy warm water. "Better get going Dear. You'll want to get there early to get the work you had missed the last couple of days."

Kagome nodded, slung her bag over her head an shoulder before giving a small hug to Shiori. She went to her car and drove to school, ignoring the slight burning sensation running along her skin, which was difficult to do but she managed. When she parked in front of the school, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. 'Maybe it's too early to return.' Reclining back slightly, she opened her eyes only to notice that Keith was parked next to her in his old style yellow truck and was watching Natalie interact with her friends and flirting with another foreigner. 'Only slightly cute, but nowhere near as cute as Keith.' Realizing what she just thought, her eyes narrowed. 'What the hell was that all about?'

Getting out of her car, she locked her up before going to lean on the hood of the car and run her slightly shaking fingers through her bangs, drawing Keith's attention.

'Wow she's back. Looks pretty tired though.' he thought before he turned his eyes back to Natalie. She had finally agreed to go bowling yesterday and when he had taken her out, so to speak, he actually had a decent time. Was only slightly disappointed when she had to go. Then again, it was probably a good thing, as he had started to feel slightly warm and was beginning to shake. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the pain of slowly deteriorating. Smiling ruefully, he kinda wished he had someone to talk to about it but he knew he couldn't talk to Natalie about it. She just wouldn't understand. He could talk to his dad about it, but he needed his energy and focus on work to pay the bills and maybe save up for chemo. Maybe.

Kagome pulled her new cell phone out, deciding to go through the phonebook to see who was all in there. Sesshomaru's Office; Sesshomaru's Cell; Home; Shiori's Cell; the nest name made a grin appear before she pressed the green cell phone button, calling the number.

"_Hello?"_ A deep, cold voice answered.

"Shippo?"

"_Kagome?"_ He asked, the cold tone in his voice leaving, being replaced by a happy tone.

"Hai! Kami, your still around too?"

"_Of course. Sesshomaru finally gave you the phone and the card huh?"_

"Mhm! When are you gonna come and see me?" She asked, unaware that Keith was listening to her. 'A boyfriend maybe?' A slight jealous feeling ran through his being before he shook his head. 'Natalie. Natalie. You want Natalie..'

"_When do you get out of school?"_

"At about 2:30p.m."

"_I will meet you in the parking lot by then"_

"Promise?"

"_Hai!"_

"Awesome!!!" She practically shrieked, trying to keep herself from jumping up and down un excitement.

Shippo chuckled, going through his schedule and clearing everything after 2 o'clock. He would give up his job if it meant that he could see Kagome again.

"_I will see you at 2:30 Kagome."_

"Until then Shippo, laters." She ended the call, in higher spirits and began to go through the phonebook again. Smiling, she slid her phone open and texted the next number, deciding to go into the office to grab her homework. Her pocket vibrated and she opened her cell to see that she had gotten a reply. 'That was fast.' It read: 1 new message. From: InuYasha.

Opening it, she grinned. "Kagome?! Damn it's good to hear from you again."

Before she responded, she asked for her homework. "Just a moment Sweetheart." Chewing her gum rather loudly, Sheri went to her desk to grab it, giving Kagome a chance to respond. "Lol I miss you too Inu! How have you been?"

Kagome put her phone away and placed her homework in her bag, thanking Sheri before heading off to her first class. Through out her classes, Kagome texted InuYasha, finding out that he was mated and had three kids. Finding that out broke her heart, as she was still wishing that she could be with him romantically. But she knew it was for the best. She'd rather him be happy with someone else than to spend wasted time on her, seeing as she wasn't going to be around much longer. When lunch came around, she had texted another number in her phone. Turned out Kouga's still around and refers to her as 'His Woman' even though he's finally mated to Ayame and has pups. Suddenly, she felt utterly alone. She was the only human around that had been in the Rag Tag group, obviously, and all the demons, be them half or full, were mated and had pups or were on their way to having them.

Scowling, Kagome smacked herself mentally. 'Who gives a damn? I lived very well. I may die along as far as being in love goes, but I still have my friends. Plus, I don't know if Shippo is mated or not.' But even after that prep talk to herself, she didn't feel any better. Sighing, she made her way towards her car, not surprised to see that Sesshomaru was parallel parked behind her car, holding her lunch in his hand.

"What is it today, Sesshomaru?" She asked, once again gaining Keith's attention, who was sitting in his truck, eating his lunch and trying to watch Natalie. 'She does not like to stay in one place!'

"Shiori made you, your Oden you love so much." He handed her the bag and picked up his own off of the passenger seat.

"Yay!" She did a small celebration dance, wincing slightly. "Ouch…" Was barely audible as she she began to eat, Sesshomaru joining her. "Shippo's meeting me after school." She told him, making him chuckle.

"Didn't take you long to shift through your phone, I see."

"Hell no! I'm texting InuYasha and Kouga too. Was amazed to find out that they are both married now." She said, using that term incase anyone was listening in.

"Hai, almost right after you left, as far as Kouga is concerned. It took InuYasha a while to find someone though. I'm sure he had wanted to date you but…" He trailed off, side glancing her.

Smiling sadly, she placed her empty container on the roof of her car. "Under the circumstances, it's best he didn't." She finished for him, watching him slowly nod.

She sighed and leaned back against the car, looking up into the sky with her arms crossed. " I know this. I truly do. That still doesn't mean that I don't wanna be with him… Or someone." She murmured so lowly that only he could hear her.

He sighed before replying. " I know. I'm looking for a cure, Kagome."

She looked at him with calculating eyes. After mulling over that information, she nodded slowly as the warning bells went off signaling that class would be starting soon. Kagome hugged him before heading back in, passing Keith's empty yellow truck. The rest of the day was uneventful and finally, after staring at the clock through out the whole of her last class, the bell rang and darted for the exit.

Waiting for her at the trunk of her car was the one and only… "Shippo!!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review and tell me how it was!

Bis Spater!


End file.
